One Day at Vongola HQ
by Chelusa
Summary: Saat Tsuna masuk ke ruang tengah, ia melihat para Guardian Vongola generasi pertama dan ke-10 sedang berkumpul. Apa maksudnya ini? / "BOCAH KAMPRET!" / "Kayaknya sih ini bau kentut." / "HIEEEE..! ONII-SAN KENAPA DIGEBUKIN!" / Warning inside!


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **milik **Akira Amano**. Kalau punya saya, pasti saya jadi tokoh utama. Impossibru banget sih.

**Warning: **Beberapa _pairing _nyelip dengan indahnya, mungkin ada typo, TYL, OOC, dan humor garing segaring-garingnya! DEMI TUHAAAAAN!

Siapkan kantong muntah. Siapa tahu Anda tiba-tiba merasa mual setelah membaca ini.

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Vongola HQ...

Seekor herbivor (kata Hibari) yang memiliki rambut yang melawan hukum gravitasi yang udah capek-capek dikemukakan oleh Isaac Newton, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hoaaahm~" makhluk yang diketahui bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada tersebut menguap selebar-lebarnya, tanpa peduli bila ada lalat yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Untungnya tidak ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam mulut Tsuna.

Tsuna berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Supaya gak ngantuk lagi. Apa kata dunia kalau Vongola Decimo keluar dari kamar dengan wajah mengantuk? Yah, bukan urusan saya sih.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Tsuna mencuci mukanya dan melihat ke arah cermin untuk memastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar.

Akan tetapi...

Tsuna divonis terkena serangan jantung setelah melihat ke arah cermin.

Kenapa?

Mukanya Tsuna jelek? Duh, unyu begitu.

Rambutnya cetar membahana? Memang. Tapi bukan itu penyebab Tsuna terkena serangan jantung.

Tsuna terkena serangan jantung karena...

Ia melihat penampakan sebuah pucuk nanas di belakangnya saat ia melihat ke arah cermin.

_Ia melihat penampakan pucuk nanas._

Sengaja saya ulang supaya makin terasa horror.

Tsuna bangkit, lalu menatap pemilik pucuk nanas itu.

"NANAS GEMBEL! LO NGAPAIN TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL KAYAK SETAN GITU, HAH?" Tsuna menendang kepala sang pemilik pucuk nanas.

"_Oya, oya._ Tsunayoshi-kun, kau kasar sekali." sahut pemilik pucuk nanas yang diketahui bernama Mukuro Rokudo. Ya siapa yang gak kaget ngeliat penampakan pucuk nanas di kamar mandi? Mending kalau penampakannya terjadi di pasar, kita pasti mengira kalau itu benar-benar pucuk dari buah nanas.

Sayang sekali, penampakan pucuk nanas yang disponsori oleh Mukuro kali ini terjadi di kamar mandi sang Vongola Decimo.

"KELUAR DARI SINI, BEGOOO! INI KAMAR MANDI GUE! HUSH! PERGI SANA!" usir Tsuna.

Dengan berat hati, Mukuro keluar dari kamar mandi Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Nanas sakit jiwa." Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tsuna memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera bergabung dengan para _Guardian _di ruang tengah.

**Ruang Tengah **

"Selamat pagi." Tsuna membuka pintu ruang tengah. Para _guardian _Vongola generasi ke-10 sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Decimo."

Dan para _guardian _Vongola generasi pertama juga hadir di sana.

"G?! Asari?! Knuckle?! Lampo?! D-Daemon?! Hieeeee..! Bahkan Alaude-san juga ada?!"

G. mengangguk, Asari tersenyum seperti biasa, Knuckle menampilkan senyum sejahtera a la pasangan calon Presiden yang baru menang pemilu, Lampo dengan seenak jidat memakan _cake _yang ada di meja, Daemon ber-nufufufu ria, Alaude ikut memakan _cake _yang ada di meja.

"Selamat pagi, _Juudaime_!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Selamat pagi, Sawada!"

"_Yare, yare..."_

"Hm."

"Kufufufu~"

Ternyata si nanas gembel (kata Tsuna) masih berkeliaran di sekitar Vongola HQ.

"Kenapa para _guardian_ generasi pertama ada di sini?" Tsuna bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk di sebelah Gokudera.

"Kami bosan berada di dalam cincin, jadi kami memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Hanya untuk hari ini kok. Maaf apabila kami mengganggu, Decimo." G. berdiri dan membungkuk. Bosan? Jadi lo keluar? Kayak jin di dalam lampu ajaib.

Gak ada hubungannya sih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Tsuna mengeluarkan _angelic smile_-nya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Primo juga ada?"

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan melingkari leher Tsuna dari belakang.

"Kau mencariku, Decimo?"

Sepasang lengan itu adalah milik Giotto, sang Vongola Primo.

"Primo?!" sedikit semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Tsuna.

"Giotto, inget kalau Decimo itu keturunan lo." G. mengingatkan agar Giotto tidak meraep Tsuna. Giotto mengerutkan dahinya, "Ingat kok. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku memeluknya seperti ini?"

"Kufufufu~ Tentu saja tidak boleh, dasar bule nyasar!" Mukuro menodongkan _trident _tepat di depan wajah ganteng Giotto.

"Nufufufu~ Mau ngapain lo, nanas jelek? Lo gak boleh menyakiti Primo~ Dasar manusia hasil persilangan antara nanas dan _homo sapiens sapiens._" Daemon menangkis _trident _milik Mukuro menggunakan _scythe _miliknya.

Kelihatannya Daemon tidak menyadari bahwa ia merupakan manusia hasil persilangan antara semangka dengan _homo sapiens sapiens._

"Sama-sama berambut bentuk buah-buahan tropis jangan saling menghina deh." Alaude melemparkan borgolnya ke arah dua manusia berambut buah-buahan tropis tersebut.

"Bacot lo, dasar kakek-kakek tukang bawa borgol. Nufufufu~" Daemon melemparkan garpu ke arah Alaude.

Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam menghentikan garpu tersebut sebelum benda itu mencapai Alaude.

"Semangka gembel, jangan coba-coba menyakiti Alaude."

Tsuna yang masih dipeluk oleh Giotto langsung cengo saat melihat sosok tersebut. Alaude juga ikut cengo. Duo buah-buahan tropis juga cengo.

_Semuanya cengo._

Sengaja diulang supaya makin cengo.

"Nufufufu?" Daemon ketawa dengan cengo.

"Kau..." Giotto menatap laki-laki tersebut.

"C-Cavallone!" seru Alaude.

Tsuna dan para _guardian _masih cengo.

"D-Dino-san?!" Tsuna akhirnya bicara setelah cengo selama beberapa abad. Hibari mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia bukan si _haneuma._" sahut Hibari.

Kau benar, Hibari. _Good job._

"Halo, Alaude~~" laki-laki yang bernama Cavallone itu langsung memonyongkan bibirnya dan nyosor ke arah Alaude.

"Minggir, kuda ternak!" Alaude menendang kepala Cavallone. "Kekerasan, tuh! Itu dosa _to the extreme_!" teriak Knuckle dengan sotoy-nya.

"Ahahaha." Yamamoto dan Asari tertawa dengan begonya, tanpa memperhatikan keadaan yang sedang terjadi. G. dan Gokudera _facepalm._

"Hieeee...! Apa yang terjadiiii?!"

"Tenang saja, Decimo. Aku di sini kok." Giotto mengeratkan pelukannya. Mukuro dan Daemon masih mempermasalahkan hasil persilangan mereka. Lambo dan Lampo memilih untuk mencari _cake _dan keluar dari ruang tengah.

Alaude dan Cavallone masih heboh. Hibari berusaha sabar mendengar para herbivor lemah—kecuali Alaude—sedang berteriak-teriak gak jelas dan melakukan hal yang sangat herbivor.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba...

"Kyouyaaa~"

_JDER_

Petir menyambar dengan indahnya di dalam batin Hibari setelah mendengar suara itu.

"D-Dino-san!"

"Ooh! Temannya Tsuna ya?"

"Si _haneuma _juga datang ternyata."

"Dino?! _Haneuma_?! Siapa itu, _to the extremeeee_?!"

"Kufufufu~ Untuk apa kau datang, _Haneuma _Dino?"

Mukuro, terserah dia dong. Daripada elo, datang tanpa diundang, udah gitu masuk sembarangan ke kamar mandi Tsuna. Betapa nistanya kamu, Mukuro.

Yah, Daemon juga sama-sama nista seperti Mukuro. Duo buah-buahan tropis yang sangat nista.

"Halo, semua!" Dino menampilkan senyum peps*dent dan melambaikan tangannya.

Hibari memalingkan wajahnya. Cavallone melambaikan tangannya juga, "Halo, Dino!"

"Oh! Primo!" seru Dino. Cavallone ikut menampilkan senyum peps*dent.

"Hah? Apaan? Gue kenapa?" Giotto yang merasa dipanggil langsung menyahut. G. langsung menepuk bahu Giotto, "Bukan elo, cuk. Tapi si Cavallone." jelas G.

Giotto mengangguk-ngangguk.

Tsuna yang merasa sesak karena masih dipeluk Giotto akhirnya mengatakan, "PRIMOOOO! SESAK NIH! LEPASIN PELUKANNYA!"

Giotto melepaskan pelukannya, "Oh, maaf."

Tsuna langsung mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis saat dipeluk—dengan erat—oleh Giotto.

Untung saja dia belum mati. Coba kalau dia mati?

Sungguh tidak elit apabila seorang Don Vongola meninggal karena dipeluk oleh leluhurnya. Dunia mafia akan tertawa mendengarnya.

"D-Dino-san, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna. Dino menengok ke arah Tsuna.

"Oh? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Dino bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak bilang beg—,"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, _haneuma._" Hibari memotong perkataan Tsuna. Sungguh tidak sopan, wahai Vongola _Cloud Guardian _Decimo yang _katanya_ paling kuat.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"GUE GAK KEBAGIAN DIALOG _TO THE EXTREMEEEE_!" protes Ryohei sambil menggebrak meja.

Semua yang hadir di sana tidak menggubris jeritan protes seorang Ryohei Sasagawa. Kacang~ kacang~ kacang~

Telur~ telur~ telur~

Kacang telur Gar*da!

... Ini kenapa jadi ngeiklan?

"Aku datang karena diundang oleh Reborn." Dino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Eh? Reborn?"

_DUAK_

"Ciaossu!"

"REBORN!"

"R-Reborn, kau tidak perlu menendang kepalaku." seru Tsuna sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditendang oleh Reborn.

Reborn tidak menggubris perkataan Tsuna. "Nah, semuanya sudah kumpul?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, dan Hibari ada. G., Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, dan Alaude ada.

Lambo dan Lampo? Mereka masih mencari kue dan belum kembali. Sepertinya Reborn tidak peduli pada mereka.

Giotto dan Tsuna ada.

Dino dan Cavallone Primo ada.

Reborn ada.

"Memangnya kau mau mengadakan apa, Reborn?" Giotto bertanya. Reborn menggeleng.

"Cuma ingin membuat kalian berkumpul aja. Sudah ya, aku masih punya urusan. _Ciao_!" Reborn menunjukkan _troll face-_nya lalu keluar dari ruang tengah.

Hening.

.

.

.

Semuanya bengong.

_Krik._

_._

_._

_Krik._

"BOCAH KAMPRET! GUE KIRA ADA APAAN!" Alaude melemparkan borgolnya ke arah pintu ruang tengah dengan sangat OOC.

"Gue udah rela untuk bergabung dengan para herbivor hanya karena dia." Hibari melemparkan tonfanya ke arah pintu, mengikuti jejak si kakek pembawa borgol.

"_Maa, maa, _Alaude-dono, Hibari-dono. Reborn-dono hanya ingin melihat Vongola Famiglia akur dan bersahabat." Asari menenangkan kedua karnivor yang sedang mengamuk.

"Bohong banget. Dia cuma nge-_troll_ tuh." Hibari melemparkan borgol ke arah Dino. Kenapa malah Dino yang kena lempar?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan Hibari yang tahu.

Dino yang sudah biasa dilempari barang oleh Hibari hanya diam saja.

"BACOT." sahut Alaude, masih OOC.

"YAUDAH SIH, SELOW AJA. BELUM PERNAH DIGOROK YA?" Asari langsung naik darah lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Reborn sudah capek-capek mengumpulkan kita. Lebih baik kita mengobrol atau melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat kekeluargaan _to the extreme_!" usul Knuckle.

"KAPAN GUE BISA KEBAGIAN DIALOG?" Ryohei masih memprotes, walau tetap tidak digubris.

"COOOOT! GUE JUGA GAK KEBAGIAN DIALOG, KEPALA RUMPUT! LO KIRA LO DOANG?"

Ternyata Gokudera mendengar protes-an Ryohei. Sungguh perhatian sekali dirimu, Gokudera. Nanti Yamamoto cemburu lho.

"Decimo, kau boleh kupeluk lagi?"

"Hieeee..! Tidak!"

"Alaudeee~ Cium dulu dong~"

"Najis. Gue gak mau, dasar kuda ternak."

"Kyouyaaa~ Aku merindukanmu~"

"Oh."

"Ahahaha."

"GUE PINGIN KEBAGIAN DIALOG, KEPALA GURITA!"

"GUE JUGA, CUK."

"Demi Tuhan. Ramai sekali."

"Kufufufu~ Manusia semangka~"

"Nufufufu~ Sadar, nyet. Lo itu manusia nanas~"

"Oi, Asari. Sabar. Nyebut, woi, nyebut."

"GAK BISA, G-DONOOO!"

"_Yare, yare, _ada apa ini?"

"Ugh, ore-sama tidak tahan melihat orang-orang menjijikkan ini."

Seperti yang Anda lihat, suasana silaturahmi di Vongola HQ berlangsung dengan ricuh. Apakah akhirnya Tsunayoshi Sawada bisa hamil?

Mari kita lihat setelah jeda berikut ini.

Ini kenapa malah kayak berita?

Suasana heboh dan anarkis ini terus berlanjut.

Sampai...

_Pret._

"Suara apaan tuh?" G. yang pendengarannya tajam langsung bertanya.

"Hah? Memangnya ada suara?" Knuckle balik bertanya. Asari—yang udah istighfar—mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Knuckle.

Pada saat yang lain sedang bertanya-tanya tentang suara yang didengar G, tiba-tiba tercium bau yang sangat busuk.

Saking busuknya, salah satu bunga bangkai milik Gokudera langsung layu.

"ASTAGADRAGON! BAU TERKUTUK MACAM APA INI?!" Cavallone menutup hidungnya dan hidung Alaude.

Alaude yang hidungnya ditutup sama Cavallone, langsung berbicara dengan suara yang mirip seperti banci sekitar Taman Lawang, "Oooi, lepasin hidung gue, Cavallone."

Efek samping dari hidung yang ditutup: suara menjadi mirip seperti banci-banci yang suka berkeliaran di Taman Lawang.

"NGAHAHAHA! ALAUDE! SUARA LO NAJONG BANGET!" G, Gokudera, dan Knuckle tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, Hayato." Yamamoto menutup telinganya, karena Gokudera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecil di depan _juudaime,_ _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Woi, ini bau busuk dari mana?" tanya Hibari sambil mendorong Dino yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

Bau busuk tersebut masih berkeliaran di dalam ruang tengah. Membahayakan kesehatan paru-paru setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Cavallone masih menutup hidungnya dan hidung Alaude. Pertolongan pertama pada saat bau busuk menyerang.

Giotto mendekap Tsuna dan menyelubunginya menggunakan jubahnya dengan harapan agar Tsuna tidak dapat mencium bau busuk tersebut. Bukannya selamat dari bau busuk, Tsuna malah sekarat karena tidak dapat bernafas secara normal.

Mukuro dan Daemon tidak memperdulikan bau busuk tersebut. Mereka masih berdebat tentang spesies mereka.

Hibari menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Normal.

Dino menutup hidungnya, menggunakan tangan. Sama seperti leluhurnya.

Lampo dan Lambo keluar dari ruangan. Cuih.

Gokudera menangisi tumbuhan bunga bangkai kesayangannya yang layu. Yamamoto memberikan _free puk-puk _untuk Gokudera.

.

.

.

"Kayaknya sih ini bau kentut." Asari menutup hidungnya menggunakan lengan baju. Semua menatap Asari dengan tatapan ciyus-miapa.

"Kok lo tau?"

"Lo yang kentut ya?" tuduh Alaude semena-mena, masih dengan suara banci.

"Ndasmu." sangkal Asari.

Semuanya saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba menebak siapa pelaku di balik bau busuk yang diduga sebagai bau kentut.

"Gue yang kentut, _to the extremeeee_!"

Semua langsung menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"HA? ELU?" Gokudera cengo. Yamamoto memasang tampang ciyus-miapa-enelan.

"Makhluk terkutuk macam apa kau, Ryohei..." Knuckle dan Cavallone Primo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. G. hanya bisa _facepalm _seperti biasa. Tsuna masih terperangkap dalam dekapan hangat (silahkan muntah..) dari Vongola Primo. Mukuro sama Daemon masih berdebat.

"LO SEMUA PADA NGACANGIN GUE! NYESEK TAU, GAK? NYESEK! MAKANYA GUE KENTUT SUPAYA KALIAN SADAR KALAU GUE ADA, _TO THE EXTREMEEE_!" teriak Ryohei dengan alasan yang tidak bisa disebut dengan alasan logis.

"Kentutmu mengalihkan dunia, senpai." timpal Yamamoto.

"Membahayakan kesehatan." tambah Hibari.

"Betul! Bahaya, begoooo! Oi, semua! Gebukin Ryohei!" G. malah memperkeruh suasana. Dino, Cavallone, Mukuro, Daemon, Gokudera, dan Alaude bersiap untuk menghajar Ryohei.

"Kyouya, kau tidak mau ikut?" tawar Dino. Hibari menggeleng, "Malas."

"Kufufufu~ Kalau begitu Kyouya berduaan denganku saja ya~" Mukuro langsung duduk disebelah Hibari. Hibari menempelkan Roll tepat di wajah Mukuro. "Najis." komentar Hibari dengan santainya.

"Nanas gembel! Jangan sentuh Kyouya!" Dino mengayunkan cambuknya ke arah nanas nista berjalan tersebut. Untungnya, Mukuro segera menghindar dengan cekatan. Eaaaaa.

Terjadilah pertarungan antara kuda jingkrak dengan nanas nista berjalan.

Hibari menguap dan tidur di sofa.

G, Cavallone, Daemon, Gokudera, dan Alaude mulai menghajar si pelaku bom busuk, Ryohei.

Tsuna berusaha untuk lepas dari dekapan Giotto. Sesak, nyet. Sesaaaaak.

Giotto yang menyadari bahwa Tsuna berusaha untuk lepas dari dekapannya, langsung melepaskan dekapan yang _sangat _erat tersebut. Tsuna kembali mengatur nafasnya dan saat ia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya...

"HIEEEE...! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAN?! DINO-SAN?! MUKURO?! ONII-SAN KENAPA DIGEBUKIN?!"

Satu hari di Vongola HQ pun terlewati dengan ricuh, heboh, dan anarkis seperti biasa.

_Fin_

* * *

__*le baca ulang*

Fanfic macam apa ini. *jedotin diri ke tonfanya Hibari*

Mungkin ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan kata-kata :'

Well, yo. Gue author baru di sini. Sini gue civok dulu kalian semua :* #digiling

Maaf bangeud kalau fanfic ini gak jelas, terkesan plotless (?), dan terlalu meinstrim(?)

Ide untuk bikin fanfic nista ini muncul pas gue lagi baca novel, dan tiba-tiba gue kentut. Entah kenapa langsung dapet ilham untuk bikin fanfic yang mungkin tidak bisa disebut sebagai fanfic ini.

Gak ngerti? Sama, gue juga gak ngerti.

Yah, gue pingin tau komentar kalian tentang fic ini. _So, would you mind to drop a review?_

_Ciao ciao!_


End file.
